kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Brotherhood Of Nod
The Brotherhood Of Nod is a Army in the Command & Conquer Tiberian Series. They are the Main enemy of The Global Defense Initiative. The Wiki for The Brotherhood Of Nod - http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/Nod Military Arsenal First Tiberium War TD_Minigunner_Icons.png|Mini Gunner TD_Rocket_Soldier_Icons.png|Rocket Soldier TD_Engineer_Icons.gif|Engineer TD_Flamethrower_Icons.gif|FlameThrower TD_Chemical_Warrior_Icons.gif|Chemical Warrior TD_Commando_Icons.png|Commando Nod_Soldier_Renegad.jpg|Nod Soldier Nod_Officer.jpg|Nod Officer Nod_Rocket_Soldier.jpg|Rocket Soldier Nod_Rocket_Soldier_Officer.jpg|Rocket Officer Nod_Engineer.jpg|Engineer Nod_Tech.jpg|Technician 7-NodSoldiers.jpg|Flame Trooper Chemwarrior.jpg|Chem Warrior CNCR_Black_Hand_Sniper_Render.png|Sniper 2-SBH.jpg|Stealth Trooper Black Hand Laser TW1.jpg|Heavy Weapon Soldier Initiate_Ren1_Game1.jpg|Initiate Acolyte.jpg|Acolyte Templar.jpg|Templar TD_MCV_Icons.png|Mobile Construction Vehicle TD_Harvester_Icons.png|Harvester TD_DOS_Mobile_HQ_Icon.png|Mobile Headquarters TD_Buggy_Icons.gif|Buggy TD_Recon_Bike_Icons.gif|Recon Bike TD_Light_Tank_Icons.gif|Light Tank TD_Flame_Tank_Icons.gif|Flame Tank TD_Artillery_Icons.gif|Artillery TD_SSM_Launcher_Icons.gif|SSM Launcher TD_Stealth_Tank_Icons.gif|Stealth Tank Nodharv.jpg|Nod Harvester (Renegade) CNCR_Buggy_Cameo.png|Nod Buggy (Renegade) CNCR_Nod_APC_Cameo.png Personnel * Mini Gunner (C&C1) * Rocket Soldier (C&C1) * Engineer (C&C1) * Flamethrower (C&C1) * Chemical Warrior (C&C1) * Commando (C&C1) * Nod Soldier (RENEGADE) * Nod Officer (RENEGADE) * Rocket Soldier (RENEGADE) * Rocket Officer (RENEGADE) * Engineer (RENEGADE) * Technician (RENEGADE) * Flame Trooper (RENEGADE) * Chemical Warrior (RENEGADE) * Sniper (RENEGADE) * Stealth Trooper (RENEGADE) * Heavy Weapons Trooper (RENEGADE) * Initiate (RENEGADE) * Acolyte (RENEGADE) * Templar (RENEGADE) Land Vehicles * Mobile Construction Vehicle (C&C1) * Mobile headquarters (C&C1) * Harvester (C&C1) * Buggy (C&C1) * Recon Bike (C&C1) * Light Tank (C&C1) * Surface-to-Surface Missile Launcher (C&C1) * Artillery (C&C1) * Devil's Tongue Flame Tank (C&C1) * Artillery (C&C1) * Stealth Tank (C&C1) * Harvester (RENEGADE) * Cargo truck (RENEGADE) * Armored Personnel Carrier (RENEGADE) * Buggy (RENEGADE) * Recon bike (RENEGADE) * Light tank (RENEGADE) * SSM Launcher (RENEGADE) * Flame tank (RENEGADE) * Artillery (RENEGADE) * Stealth tank (RENEGADE) Air * Apache (C&C1) * Chinook (C&C1) * YT-22 Fighter (C&C1) * Cargo Plane (C&C1) * C-130 Hercules (C&C1) * Apache (RENEGADE) * RAH-66 Comanche (RENEGADE) * Transport helicopter (RENEGADE) * C-130 Hercules (RENEGADE) * Personal transport aircraft (RENEGADE) Sea * Hovercraft (C&C1) * Nod submarine (RENEGADE) * Nod freighter (RENEGADE) Second Tiberium War * Light Infantry * Rocket Infantry * *Cyborg * *Reaper * *Cyborg Commando Third Tiberium War Personnel *Saboteur *Militant *Rocket Militant *Confessor Cabal *Awakened *Enlightened *Fanatic *Black Hand *Tiberium Trooper *Shadow Team *Commando Vehicles * Mobile Construction Vehicle * Harvester * Emissary * Attack Bike * Raider Buggy * Reckoner * Liquid Tiberium Transport Truck * Scorpion tank * Flame Tank * Stealth Tank * Specter Stealth Artillery Vehicle * Beam Cannon Laser Artillery * Mantis Anti-Air Vehicle * Avatar * Fully Upgraded Avatar * Purifier * Redeemer Air Craft * Venom * Vertigo Bomber * Armageddon Bomber * Carryall Transport Sea Vessels * Nod Transport * Nod Battleship - Command & Conquer 4 Personnel ' * Engineer * Hijacker * Devout * Enlightened * Reaper * * Black Hand '''Land Vehicles ' * Offensive Crawler * Defensive Crawler * Slave * Attack Bike * Raider Buggy * Marauder * Spider Tank * Reckoner * * Flame Tank * * Tyrant * Centurion * Avatar * '''Air Craft * Support Crawler * Scalpel * Venom * Cobra * Vertigo * Salamander * Basilisk * Medusa * Leviathan CNC4_Reaper_Render.png|Reaper Nod Engineer.jpg CNCR Black Hand Sniper Render.png 2-SBH.jpg 7-NodSoldiers.jpg Chemwarrior.jpg Acolyte.jpg Initiate Ren1 Game1.jpg Minigunner.jpg Flamethrower.jpg renegade_x___nod_soldier_by_havoc89-d5kq08h.jpg Renegade_Nod_Officer_concept_art.jpg Renegade_Nod_Rocket_soldier_concept_art.jpg Renegade_Nod_Rocket_officer_concept_art.jpg Black_Hand_Stealth_TW1.jpg Black_Hand_Laser_TW1.jpg renegade_x_nod_buggy_by_richbk.jpg RenX_PreRelease_Buggy.jpg RenX_LT_Wip_06.jpg FlameTank_Render.jpg CNCTS_Nod_soldier_closeup.jpg d873a744e228ed5c71d34a0aa3dcef0d.png Nod_M16_Mk2.jpg Nod_Light_Infantry_in_Kane_return.jpg 3b2d40ed1f1463e9aac3846f4d3e5d6b.jpg TW_Militant_1_Concept_Art.jpg TW_Militant_2_Concept_Art.jpg TW_Militiant_Rocket_Concept_Art.jpg CNCTW_Militants_Concept_Art.jpg CNCTW_Militants_Concept_Art_2.jpg command_and_conquer_3_conceptart_EniLO.jpg TW_Shadown_Team_Concept_Art.jpg Awakened_CC3_Cncpt1.jpg 55807.jpg awakened_light_by_kanenash-d3lghkh.jpg Seraphim.jpg nod_scorpion_tank_final_render_by_michalkus-d6xqjx3.jpg Nod_Raider_concept_art.jpg New_Flame_nTank.jpg CNCTW_Flame_Tank_Concept_Art_5.jpg nod_avatar_walker_by_henskelion-d56rxiy.jpg AvatarWarmech_CC3_Art1.jpg 026_concept.jpg Venom.jpg CNCTW_Venom_Concept_Art_3.jpg CNCTW_Venom_Concept_Art_1.jpg CNCTW_Venom_Concept_Art_4.jpg CNCTW_Venom_Concept_Art_2.jpg TA_Background_Nod.jpg 3_2_1_by_swirekster-d3gkvzg.jpg TW_Black_Hand_Concept_Art.jpg Black_Hand_TW3.jpg TW_Black_Hand_Trooper_concept_2.jpg Confessor.jpg Brotherhood.Of.Nod.Saboteur.full.839622.jpg TW_Nod_Commando_2_Concept_Art.jpg C&C_4_Nod_Devout_concept_art.jpg centurian_1920-1200.jpg CNC4TT_Centurion_Concept_Art.jpg CnC4_NodFlameThrower.jpg CNCT_Nod_Sniper.jpg C&C_Tiberian_Incursion_Nod_Black_Hand_from_Pinterest_by_Gary_Freeman.jpg exterminate_the_weak_wip_by_henskelion-d31907h.jpg hqdefault.jpg command-and-conquer-3-tiberium-wars-2.jpg command__conquer_4_tiberian_twilight-wide.jpg nod_avatar_prototype_by_cardinal_omega-d6l41h2.jpg Renegade_Havester_Render.jpg renx_Obelisk_Of_Light.jpg TD_Temple_of_Nod_Cutsense.jpg TI_Nod_soldier.jpg Tib-Inc_Fanatic.jpg TS_Cyborg_Render_1.jpg TW_Nod_Building_1_Concept_Art.jpg CNCTInc_CABAL_Power_Plant.jpg CNCTW_Cairo_Launch_Facility_Concept_Art.png